Gracias Lluvia
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Rojo y verde se encontraron por primera vez en el rato en el que charlaron. Ambos veían a través de los ojos a su opuesto. Tan diferentes pero eso los hacia querer estar más cerca del otro. CRACK PAIRING


**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia y ni los personajes usados en este fic me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: CRACK, nyotalia, insinuacion de parejas**

* * *

><p>Es bastante molesto, cuando tienes planeado salir con tus amigos y pasar el día afuera divirtiéndose, que el clima venga y te lo arruine o, en el peor de los casos, que los demás tengan planes con otros. Esto le sucedió a Gilbert Beilschmidt, un joven que pensaba ir a la playa con sus 2 mejores amigos, pero gracias a que se largó a llover por la mañana cancelaron la salida. Se le ocurrió que podían ir a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que ahí de milagro no llovía, pero Francis fue a molestar a cierto cejón que andaba por la biblioteca y Antonio se fue a la casa de su Lovi-Love, por lo que ahora se encontraba en su moto manejando a las afueras.<p>

Luego de una hora y media de viaje el alemán llego hasta un pequeño prado, donde a lo lejos se podía divisar una casa. Al albino aun le sorprendía que no lloviera por esta zona, pero lo sorprendía más toda la calma que había. Se dirigió al árbol más cercano y se recostó contra el tronco hasta caer en el pasto. No había dormido anoche debido a la ansiedad por ir a la playa, pero al no ir decidió aprovechar el silencio y la paz (por una vez) y dormir un poco.

Meow~

Ese sonido, y el sentir algo cerca de sus regiones vitales lo hizo despertarse, aunque lentamente. Sobre sus piernas, casi sobre sus 5 metros como los llama él, se encontraba un pequeño gatito, de pelaje dorado como el sol con manchas negras por todos lados, se veía adorable. Si hay algo que a Gilbert le gustaba eran las cosas adorables, no por nada tenía un pollito de mascota. El gatito lo miraba curiosos con sus ojitos verdes mientras comenzaba a acercarse, pasando sobre las regiones vitales del albino.

-Hey, travieso, no sobre los 5 metros- le hablo al gatito mientras lo alzaba, y se sorprendía de lo pesado que estaba, a pensar de lucir de buen estado físico.

-¡Aquí estas!- escucho bastante cerca, giró su vista hacia quien grito. Se acercaba a ellos una chica, cuyo cabello castaño andaba muy despeinado, sus ojos verdes lucían algo cansados y no vestía nada más que una simple camisa blanca con unos pantalones marrones al estilo pescador, andaba descalza y con una chaqueta del mismo tono de marrón que los pescadores colgando de sus hombros. Se acercaba caminando hacia el par, mientras el albino se ponía de pie, con el gato aun en sus brazos.

-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunto una vez que la chica estuviera a su lado

-Si…- toma a la criatura entre sus brazos –y, es una ella- esto sorprendió al chico, que logró recuperar la compostura (¿siquiera tiene compostura?).

-Macho o hembra, es una pequeña traviesa por jugar con los awesomes 5 metros- dice haciéndole mimos a la gatita que comenzó a ronronear, su dueña solo sonrió con ternura.

-No eres de por aquí… ¿cierto?- le pregunta la castaña con el gato aun en brazos

-De hecho vengo de la ciudad

-Me lo imaginaba, lo que es raro Atenea le teme a los extraños- la gatita le correspondía los mimos del alemán con unos pequeños besitos –le agradas

-No me sorprende, siendo lo impresionante que soy ¿cómo no le agradaría a alguien?- después de todo el rato de charla, con el que le sacó una risita a la chica, ambos se vieron a los ojos.

Rojo y verde se encontraron por primera vez en el rato en el que charlaron. La chica pudo ver la vivacidad y alegría en los ojos rojos del joven alvino, en cambio el chico vio en los ojos de la chica paz y tranquilidad, aunque también algo de cansancio. Ambos veían a través de los ojos a su opuesto, lo que les causaba curiosidad por saber más del otro. Solamente pudieron regresar a la realidad cuando sintieron que se largó a llover de repente en la zona donde se encontraban. La chica rápidamente cubrió a la gatita de la lluvia con su chaqueta.

-Esto no es nada awesome, mejor regreso a casa antes de que esto empeore- le dice dispuesto a ir hasta su moto y volver, pero una mano lo detuvo en medio del proceso

-¿Estás loco? Si manejas con esta lluvia podrías chocar o algo por el estilo- le contesta un poco preocupada notando como la lluvia caía más fuerte y empezaba a levantarse un viento bastante fuerte.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago si no puedo volver?-le pregunta el alvino elevando un poco la voz por la fuerza del viento, que los estaba dejando un poco sordos a ambos

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta, no está muy lejos- le ofrece señalándole la casa que antes se podía ver desde donde estaban, a lo que el chico acepta.

Inmediatamente ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la chica, llevando la moto como pudieron, ya que la chica no podía ayudar mucho con la gatita en su brazo adentro de su chaqueta. De milagro lograron llegar sin que ninguno de los dos pescara un resfriado en el camino, lo que no pudieron evitar fue llegar chorreando agua por todos los lados posibles. Dejaron la moto en el garaje y entraron rápidamente a la casa. Adentro el chico se encontró con un lugar bastante cálido, con fotos de la chica y sus padres y su hermano, y varios de ambos hermanos con muchos gatos a su alrededor. Al fijarse bien el chico le resultaba familiar, aparte de que era idéntico a la chica… hasta que se acordó, estaban en el mismo año de la escuela.

-Oye ¿eres la hermana de Heracles?- le pregunta camina hacia el living, donde ve a la chica bajar de las escaleras con ropa, a lo que ella ríe -¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Recién lo notas- el chico la mira confundido –no es la primera vez que te veo… te he visto en la escuela, vas a la misma clase que mi hermano

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto?

-Soy dos años menor que mi hermano… lo cual sorprende a la mayoría, bien podría ser su gemela… o eso nos han dicho- el alemán comprobó que, ese tipo de contestaciones + gatos confirmaba que eran parientes

-Ponte esto y dame lo que traes puesto, así lo ponemos a secar- le dice extendiéndole la ropa que tenía en sus manos –yo supongo… que la ropa de mi hermano te debe ir- el chico toma las ropas, las cuales no eran la gran cosa –yo también debo cambiarme, ya vengo- le dice para volver a subir las escaleras, pero se detuvo en medio de ellas –por cierto… me llamo Iris

-Schöne namen für eine schöne dame*, soy el awesome Gilbert- luego de las presentaciones la griega desapareció de la vista del alemán, preguntándose qué demonios dijo.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso la que le dio la castaña, que no se diferenciaba mucho de la que ella llevaba puesta. El problema fue que los pantalones se le caían cada 2 minutos, por lo que se puso el cinturón que llevaba puesto. Un rato después la griega volví al living con la ropa mojada, ahora vestía unos shorts que resaltaban sus caderas, unas pantuflas y una camisa sin mandas que también resaltaba su figura. El chico se preguntaba si se vistió así apropósito, o si lo único que tenían para vestirse era ropa ligera. Le pasó la ropa mojada.

- δαίμονες*, olvide que no hay para cenar…- mira al "invitado" -¿no te molesta que pida pizza?- le preguntaba con una mirada de disculpa.

-Para nada- dicho esto, la griega marco el número de una pizzería e hizo su pedido, mientras la pequeña gatita escurridiza se subía al sofá donde se encontraba sentado el alemán a hacerle compañía, a lo que él le hizo unos mimos a la pequeña.

La castaña agarro toda la ropa mojada y la empezó a colgar, así para mañana la ropa ya esté seca. Mientras esperaban la pizza el albino se quedó sentado en el sofá haciéndole mimos a la gatita, desde donde estaba podía ver claramente cada movimiento de la griega, tomándose su tiempo. Se le quedo mirando a la chica por un rato hasta que sus ojos pasearon por la habitación hasta que se enfocó en algo en específico. Las piernas de la castaña lucían admirables y apetecibles, cosa que hubiera notado antes de no ser porque antes usaba ese pescador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Subió la vista hasta llegar al trasero y caderas de la chica. Contemplaba unas caderas bien formadas que antes no se notaban con esa camisa que usaba, y un trasero redondo, pidiendo que alguien le ponga las manos encima a gritos, o eso le hacía creer su mente fuera de control. En silencio se levantó del sofá para luego acercarse lentamente hacia Iris que terminaba de colgar la ropa. Ya detrás de ella la abrazó por la cintura, lo cual hizo que la griega soltara un gritito de sorpresa.

-Sabes liebe*, cualquiera que te viera así vestida te querría violar- le susurro en el oído de la griega –y no los culpo, con el cuerpo que tienes- le agarró el trasero, lo que provocó que la chica se tensara –yo también querría hacerlo- cada susurro en el oído fue dicho con un pequeño tono de sensualidad

-Oye… no intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, no soy tonta- le dice quitando las manos del alvino de su cintura, para luego voltearse a verlo –además… acabo de salir de una relación, así que no ando buscando novio por ahora- le dice justo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, y la griega fue a atender.

Un rato más tarde ambos se encontraban en el living, sentados en sofás enfrentados charlando con más confianza que antes, como si lo de hace un rato nunca hubiera ocurrido. Durante el rato en el que cenaron se conocieron mejor. Gilbert descubrió que la castaña comparte cosas en común con su hermano, como los gatos y dormir, pero se diferencia de él; por ejemplo ella tenía una gran habilidad para la escritura, lo cual fue comprobado al leer uno de los cuadernos de la griega, sin su permiso. También comprobó que es no es ninguna tonta en los estudios, pero tiene problemas con los deportes al no encontrar uno que le gustara, pero sobre todo descubrió que es una chica de buenas intenciones y amable con quien se lo merezca. Por otro lado Iris descubrió que él era más que solo una cara, egocentrismo y pensamientos sucios (o eso tuvo claro ella), detrás de todo eso se ocultaba un chico amable, que se preocupa por su hermano menor (el cual está en la misma clase que ella), que adora divertirse y salir, y al que le gustan las cosas tiernas. Eso último le había llegado al corazón, ahora comprendía porque no le hizo nada a su gatita por la tarde. Eran tan diferentes, él era alguien ruidoso que salía de fiesta cada noche con sus amigos, ella alguien serena y tranquila que gusta de pasar las tardes al aire libre, tan diferentes pero eso los hacia querer estar más cerca del otro.

A la mañana siguiente el alvino partió temprano hacia su casa, ya con sus ropas secas y nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, y por supuesto se había despedido de la castaña, porque él es demasiado awesome como para irse sin decir adiós. La griega, luego de que el alemán se fuera con su moto hacia su casa, un sentimiento de soledad la invadió, la verdad no tenía muchas amigas en la escuela, y el conocer a alguien con quien poder charlar de cualquier cosa sin sentirse algo tonta era agradable.

Adentro de la casa, la chica empezó a acomodar el living, mas precisamente el sofá donde había dormido el chico. La gatita que los hizo conocerse se acercó a su dueño con algo en su boca, la castaña lo agarro para ver que era una cruz de hierro. Supuso que era de Gilbert, por lo que se la guardo en el bolsillo de sus shorts, para poder devolvérselo en la escuela.

No se arrepentía de que la lluvia le arruinara sus planes con sus amigos, y ahora esperaba ansioso a que sea lunes para volver a verla. Es cierto que dejo su adorada cruz de hierro a propósito aun lado de la gatito, lo hizo con el fin de que ella lo buscara… y cuando se vuelvan a ver, de ninguna manera la dejara ir.

* * *

><p><strong>Diccionario:<strong>

Schöne namen für eine schöne dame: bello nombre para una bella dama

δαίμονες: demonios

liebe: querida

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO, ESTOY DE REGRESO! <strong>

Seguro me extrañaron mucho *grillos* ok no

Lamento haber desaparecido de FF, no tengo ninguna excusa... de verdad lo siento :(

A los que esperan una actualizacion de mi otro fic "Cambio de Cuerpo" les informo que lo dejare en estado vegetal por un tiempo, ya que ando con un bloqueo de escrito terrible y nose me ocurre como continuarlo, tenia anotado la continuacion de los proximos 5 capitulos y las perdi TOT. Soy una pesima escritora

Dejando a un lado mis problemas, para demostrarles que no estoy muerta para escribir algo (pero si muerta para escribir cosas largas) les traje este pequeño one-shot con la pareja mas CRACK que mi cerebro pscotico invento en la historia de las parejas CRACK, y me hago responzable si les gusto o no... la verdad disfrute escribir esto, me inspire con cierto suceso del dia de hoy del cual no quiero hablar ¬¬ solo dire FUCKING CLIMA QUE ME CAGA LAS SALIDAS!

Comenten si les gusto, si no, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, turbas furiosas, yo me hago responsable de lo que pienses luego de leer esto.

**PD: es la primera vez que escribo de Nyo Greece, y creo que tambn la primera del fandom. Quise experimentar con ella, asi que diganme que opinan de mi vision de Nyo Greece. Iris es su nombre humano puesto por su servidora, al no haber oficial aun.**


End file.
